Various mobile devices, such as tablet PCs, hand-held devices, and small multi-screen devices, include wide bezels to enable a user to hold the device without accidentally touching the combined display and touch screen. Even with the inclusion of a wide bezel, however, accidental touches can occur. When a user accidentally touches the screen, for instance, the device may perform undesired actions because it is unable to distinguish between an intentional touch by the user and an accidental touch by the user while the user is holding the device.
For example, when a user's thumb accidentally touches the display while the user is holding the device, the device can open or close an application or take another action in response to the touch. This can result in user frustration as undesired actions are performed because a small portion of the user's thumb has contacted the display. Consequently, these undesired actions may force device designer to sacrifice display size for a wider bezel.